Cooki Zone
The Cooki Zone is a gaming device made by Cooki Studios in partnership with Nintendo. the console came in multiple forms, such as the Cooki Zone Mega, and the Cooki Zone Junior. Overview The console is very similar to the Wii U's Gamepad, having the exact same buttons and layout, but what set's it apart is the fact that the console is playable on the go, similar to the Nintendo Switch. Games were either loaded on cartridges, or (In the case of backwards compactibility.) via discs. games can also be purchased on the Nintendo eShop. Unlike most recent Nintendo consoles, My Nintendo is now accessible from the HOME Menu, alongside Miiverse, the previously mentioned Nintendo eShop, and the new CookiVideo service. on the other hand, the Friend List, Internet Browser, Notifications, Download Management, NintendoTVii, and other Options are available in the "More" Section. The console's power is just as powerful as the Nintendo Switch, but the console itself mainly based on the Wii U. The console has three menus, the HOME menu, the Quick menu, which is used for quick navigation once the console is turned on, and the Cii Menu, a recreation of the Wii Menu where services can be used. Cii Menu A wireless adapter (alongside a dock) for use with connecting the console to the TV was made in v2.0 as well as the Cii Menu. it also adds the ability to sync Wii Remotes with the console as well. List of Launch Titles New Super Mario Bros. Cooki Being the first mainstream Mario title for a third-party console, New Super Mario Bros. Cooki is primarily based on the New Super Mario Bros. series of games, or to be more specific, New Super Mario Bros. U. the game uses new background styles and models based on New Super Mario Bros. U and introduces the Red power-up, acquired by Mario and his friends from an item called the Red Mushroom, as well as utilizing the console in Boost Mode. Cooki Land Pre-installed on every-system and based on Nintendo Land. The game's setting is based on a virtual theme park, containing ??? minigames (referred to as attractions by Monita, the game's host) built around various franchises set to have games on the system, including ??? based on Super Mario and its subseries. The minigames are played using alongside up to four people via local play and are intended to showcase the many new features of the Cooki Zone. Jewelpet Software The first party game for the console. This game is a spin-off from the Jewelpet series and is similar to Game & Wario. The game stars Rinko and, like Jewelpet, it takes place in Jewel Land. The game can be played by between one to five people. The party mode is inspired by the Mario Party series. The game was a launch title in Europe but released everywhere else on 2017/10/10. Nintendo eShop Virtual Console The Virtual Console (Originally a different service called CookiClassics) service returns on the console and behaves similarly to the Wii U's Virtual Console. Titles included come from the NES, SNES, N64, GameCube, PS1, PS2, Sega Genesis, Master System, SG-1000, Game Gear, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Arcade, Famicom, Super Famicom, Famicom Disk System, Virtual Boy, Amiga, Sega Saturn and Dreamcast. unlike other consoles with the service, all of the titles are installed on the system, but require Play Coins (Which returns from the Nintendo 3DS) to unlock, however, they could play the first 10 minutes of each game for free. Certain titles are also unlocked with amiibo when you tap them or already unlocked. Despite various ports of Wii, 3DS, Wii U and Switch titles being released on the Nintendo eShop, they're not Virtual Console titles, they can also be unlocked with Play Coins, but are more expensive in general. List Of Games List of Wii, 3DS, Wii U, and Switch games released List of games developed by Cooki New Super Mario Bros. Cooki (launch title) Cooki Land (launch title) Jewelpet Software (launch title in Europe) Super Mario Popular Culture (launch title) WarioWare Money Blast (November 14th 2017) Pikmin C (Novermber 14th 2017) Mario Kart: 25th Anniversary Bash (November 22nd 2017) The Legend of Reggie: A Link Between Butts (November 22nd 2017) Pokemon Brown (December 1st 2017) Pokemon Beige Metroid Fusion (March 1st 2018) Kirby's 2nd Crystal Shard (April 25th 2018) Star Fox -1 (May 1st 2018) Splatoon 2 Deluxe (June 27th 2018) List of games not developed by Cooki List of shows and movies on CookiVideo Cooki Wacki Wacki's Wild World Nintendo Super Mario The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (DiC Entertainment) The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (DiC Entertainment) Super Mario World (DiC Entertainment) Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (Toei) Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. (TBA) The Cat Mario Show (Nintendo) Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Country (Nelvana) The Legend of Zelda The Legend of Zelda (DiC Entertainment) Kirby Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (4Kids) Star Fox Star Fox Zero: The Battle Begins (Nintendo) Pokemon The Pokemon anime and movies (4Kids/Kids WB!/Nintendo) F-Zero F-Zero anime (4Kids) Animal Crossing Animal Crossing Movie (Toho) Pikmin Pikmin Short Movies 3D/HD (Nintendo) Cartoon Network Dexter's Laboratory (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) Johnny Bravo (Hanna-Barbera) Cow and Chicken (Hanna-Barbera) I.M. Weasel (Hanna-Barbera) The Powerpuff Girls (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) Theme Shop Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Hybrid Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Cooki Zone